


All I Want For Christmas Is You (All Seven Of You)

by Pick_Your_Poison



Category: GOT7
Genre: Child!Bambam, Child!Yugyeom, Christmas, Dad!Jaebeom, Dad!Jinyoung, Dad!Youngjae, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dad!jackson, just cutesty drabble tbh, uncle!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_Your_Poison/pseuds/Pick_Your_Poison
Summary: Youngjae just wants to decorate the tree but somehow every year his chaotic family make it a bit difficult, however he wouldn't change a thing.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	All I Want For Christmas Is You (All Seven Of You)

Youngjae laced his boots up hastily before slipping his coat over his shoulders and buttoning it up, “Come on babe!” he called out fishing a pair of car keys out of a bowl and tying a blue scarf around his neck. “Babe!” he screeched once more now standing at the front door sweating slightly, waiting to go, “We haven’t got all day… Jinyoung’s going to complain if we’re late!” he whined as Jaebeom finally appeared shrugging a leather jacket over his broad shoulders. “I know, I know, he’s always complaining” he murmured taking the keys out of Youngjae’s hand with an appreciative sigh, “that’s because you’re always late” Youngjae teased as they fell into the car.

“So what’s the plan?” Jaebeom asked as they pulled off the driveway eliciting a deep moan from Youngjae, “We went over this like twice last night!” he stated rolling his eyes. “We need to go pick the boys up from school, then we are going to the garden centre to pick out a tree and some decorations” Youngjae explained again, Jaebeom nodded happily. “Ok sounds good” he said pulling into the car park. “I’ll be two minutes” Youngjae promised, giving him a quick peck on the lips before rushing out of the car, there was a steady stream of parents all wrapped up in thick winter clothing making their way to different doors to collect their children.

The door opened and Mr Yoo stepped out, eyes scanning the bundles of hats and scarves in search of familiar faces. “Ah! Youngjae!” he called out before looking over his shoulder, “Yugyeom and Bambam please!”, within seconds the two little excited faces came rushing out colliding with Youngjae’s thighs. “Bam why don’t you have your coat on?!” Youngjae scolded him as Yugyeom stuck his tongue out cheekily, the smaller boy shrugged still grinning up at Youngjae. “Are we really going to get a tree uncle Jae?” he asked, his eyes large and sparkly as he finally tugged on his coat, “Yes we are, your dads are coming over later” Youngjae said patting him on the head.

“Daddy!” Yugyeom shrieked pouting and stamping his feet impatiently, “Come on!” he whined using all his weight to pull Youngjae’s arm. He chuckled to himself before taking each child by the hand leading them back to the car, with both children strapped into their booster seats they set off towards the garden centre. “I want the biggest, most hugest tree in the world!” Yugyeom squealed with delight as he clapped his hands together excitedly. “It has to fit in the house baby” Jaebeom reminded him with a playful smirk, “But dadddd” he whined back crossing his arms in a sulk. “Okay, okay… let’s focus on what ornament you’re going to get for the tree” Youngjae said jumping in and changing the subject quickly to avoid the wrath of an angered five year old.

“I want to get a teddy bear, oh or a doggy!” Yugyeom said scrunching his face up as if in deep thought, “What about you Bam-ah?” Jaebeom asked sneaking glances at the other boy in the mirror. He was quieter than usual which either meant he was upset, or he was plotting, neither was good. “I want…. a star…” Bambam announced finally as they pulled up. “That’s a wonderful idea” Youngjae said, his heart jumping happily as he turned to see the two boys hand in hand in the back of the car, little squishy cheeks tinged pink and wide smiles plastered on their faces.

“Settle down!” Youngjae warned as the two children zoomed around between decorated trees admiring the ornaments with large, sweet eyes. “They look adorable” Youngjae mused as Jaebeom chuckled beside him, “Yugy’s just like you” he beamed tilting his head to the side, “And as much as I hate to say it Bam is growing into a mini Jackson” he grimaced slightly causing Youngjae to cackle loudly, hiding his mouth with scarf. “I think… that’s a good thing, the world couldn’t handle two Jinyoungs” Youngjae said watching as Bambam pulled Yugyeom out of a large basket full of Christmas stockings. “You think it can handle two Jacksons though?” Jaebeom quiered hitching an eyebrow as he stalked off to assist the boys.

“Daddy!” Yugyeom yelped, jumping up and down onto his tiptoes as he pointed at something near the top of the tree, a small white dog ornament holding a little red and gold present in its mouth. “Daddy, it’s Coco!” he yelped writhing in Jaebeom’s arms as the excitement overcame him. “What are you looking at Bam?” Youngjae cooed as the boy watched Yugyeom sweetly, “I want the star” he said pointing shyly to a large gold star with a silver crown that was on a beautiful white tree adorned with gold ribbon. “That’s beautiful… come on let’s find it!” Youngjae beamed as they began searching through wicker baskets at the foot of the tree, Youngjae felt the disappointment burn the back of his throat as he dived deeper, desperately searching for the star. “Bam-ah…” he croaked turning to the see the brown haired boy beaming as he held up the star. “Oh you found it!” Youngjae yelped excitedly, relief washing over him.

****************

Youngjae turned the radio up, staring at the freshly unwrapped tree that was now sitting in the middle of his lounge. Jaebeom was already dancing to the cheesy Christmas songs spinning wildly with a child on each leg. A box of ornaments lay open on the sofa, discarded momentarily whilst they sang and danced, each child draped in multicoloured tinsel screaming animatedly. “I WANT TO DECORATE!” Yugyeom screamed as Youngjae hummed along, revelling in his partners silky vocals, “I’m just putting the lights on and then you can!” he scolded waggling a finger at Yugyeom as he slowly wrapped a string of lights around the tree. “Did I hear Youngjae being a killjoy?” a voice called from the hallway sending both the boys into a frenzy, “UNCLE MARK!” They screamed in unison rugby tackling the man to the ground as he appeared in the doorway, a mess of limbs and silver and gold tinsel lying on the floor.

“Is there an Uncle Mark under there?” Jaebeom scoffed finally moving to assist Youngjae who was cursing from behind the tree as he struggled to reach the top. “Somewhere” Mark giggled shrilly, “That’s it I’m going to get you!” Mark shrieked causing an echo of squeals as the boys run in opposite directions.

“A moment’s piece” Jaebeom whispered sneaking up behind Youngjae causing shivers to run down his spine. “Not here!” Youngjae hummed back, retrieving Jaebeom’s wandering hands from his backside and shoving another reel of lights into them. “Boys!” Youngjae called as Mark re-entered, red faced with a child under each arm, “We’re here” he announced putting them down and falling into the chair exhausted. “Decorate?” Yugyeom asked and Youngjae nodded as they raided the box rushing forward to hang red and gold baubles in random places across the lower branches.

It was like a tornado had blown through and only trashed a quarter of the tree, leaving pine leaves all over the floor. “Boys we have to decorate the whole thing!” Mark giggled lifting bam to string up some tinsel, Jaebeom followed suit lifting Yugyeom on cue as he carefully chose each ornament and placed it on the tree. Youngjae took this opportunity to sit down and drink his cold cup of coffee, he didn’t mind, it was just nice to have a few minutes to sit back and enjoy how domestic it all was. If someone had told him five years ago he’s life would work out like this he would have slapped them yet somehow it came true, all starting with a mysterious man at work.

He took a deep breath, sighing with contentment as the tree quickly filled up. Glistening orbs in a rainbow of colours reflected the twinkle of lights all the way round as the boys hopped about singing along to the radio. “You need to put your special ones on!” Youngjae announced pointing to the small bundle of paper still tightly wrapped on the sofa, “Oh yeah!” Yugyeom screeched ripping into it like a wild animal clasping his white dog proudly, “Look dadda I got Coco!” he announced bounding up to Youngjae, “Oh its wonderful!” he beamed lifting Yugyeom up onto his hip and leaning across watching as he hung it up with his chubby little fingers.

“Come on Bam-ah!” Youngjae called gesturing for him to climb up but he stood holding his brown paper parcel like a precious gem. “I can’t not until my dads are here” he said looking up at the tree with sad eyes, “Why not?” Youngjae asked bending down and slowly caressing the young boys cheek. “I got it for dad, the star and the crown… it’s both of them” Bambam sniffled as tear pooled in his eyes, “Oh bam-ah” Youngjae sighed pulling him into a tight cuddle, “You are so thoughtful” Youngjae gushed planting a kiss on the top of his head. “We can wait, they won’t be much longer!”

Jaebeom read the room well appearing with more juice and snacks in time to avoid a complete meltdown and Mark jumped into action throwing Bambam in the air, filling the room with loud laughter. “I want to put the angel on the top of the tree!” Yugyeom sulked as Jaebeom prodded at his sides, “Not until everyone’s here!” Jaebeom scolded him gently. “Who’s not here?” came a voice from the doorway, “who would have the audacity to be late?” came another silky voice as they came into view. “Jackson fucking wang…” Mark shrieked, his voice slightly slurred as Bambam wailed “DADDYY” from his arms, “I don’t know which one of you that is” Mark giggled as he pulled them all into a four-way hug. “And how are you Dr. Wang?” Youngjae laughed as Bambam snaked his way around Jinyoung’s neck.

“It’s Dr. Park at work” he said with a wink, “Very well and finally off work for Christmas” he said smiling down at Bambam, his eyes pure and full of love. “Dadda we need to put our decoration on the tree!” Bambam demanded dragging Jinyoung and Jackson away from the other adults and towards the tree, Youngjae watched pinning Yugyeom to his side as he played with his mess of brown hair. There was something oddly heart warming about Bam sandwiched between his dads as they all gazed at the golden star shining down on them, Jackson was over dramatic as usual jumping and screaming about how beautiful it was. He was making so much noise he almost missed Mark, who was now at least tipsy, climbing onto Jaebeom’s shoulders and haphazardly shoving the angel on top of the tree before cheering loudly. “I was supposed to put the angel on top!” Yugyeom whined kicking his legs and whining.

This, Youngjae thought, is family and he wouldn’t have them any other way. Even if that meant they’d be quieter.


End file.
